


R U Mine?

by saidanon



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidanon/pseuds/saidanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, on second thought, that shirt doesn't look so good on you. Take it off, won't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	R U Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Knee Socks by Arctic Monkeys

_When the zeros line up on the twenty-four hour clock._

He sat perched on the edge of the sofa, peering out the window overlooking the city with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. Clad in only a pair of black shorts, the cold chill of the winter air washed over his bare torso and he shivered but he decided against returning to the warmth of his bedroom. Instead, he took another sip, letting out a contented sigh as the piping hot liquid left a burning trail down his throat and chest before settling in his stomach.

The snow swirled in an intricate dance outside, weaving and dancing against the greyish backdrop that was the sky. White crystalline flakes twinkled and sparkled invitingly as they drifted down lazily, painting the streets a silvery white under the pale moonlight.

He watched as four girls trudged through the snow leisurely, a small corgi racing around them, letting out the occasional bark at fleeting shadows. Mercury looked up. The room in the building opposite to him still had its lights on and he could see a blue haired male drinking with a blond, chatting away merrily as two other males seemed to be gaming on their consoles in the living room. A movement in the flat above the males drew his attention and he watched as an enthusiastic girl tackled the taller boy beside her. They stumbled back against the window in a tangle of limbs and it wasn’t long before the blinds were let down, blocking his view. 

He smiled wryly and drained his cup.

_When you know who’s calling even though the number is blocked._

A loud buzzing shattered the stillness of the air as Pyrrha’s cellphone vibrated on the table, its display light illuminating the dark room. He didn’t even bother to look at the number or to pick up the phone. He knew who it was and his lips curled up in a delicious smirk.

After a few rings, the noise died down and he was plunged into a familiar darkness, a comfortable silence once again. There was a gentle click behind him and Mercury turned as his bedroom door swung open. His face broke into a smile at the sight of Pyrrha emerging.

He could hear her shuffling around the room, trying to locate the light switch and he reached to turn on the small lamp beside him. Squinting slightly as his eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden brightness, he shifted when she plopped down onto the seat next to him. 

“Well now, look who’s up. It’s pretty late, no?”

The redhead returned the smile. “Aren’t you cold?” 

“Nah,” he replied easily, flexing his muscles mockingly. Casting an appreciative glance at her attire, he placed down his mug. “Nice shirt. It suits you.” 

_When you walked around your house wearing my sky blue Lacoste._

Confusion flashed across her face briefly – clearly she couldn’t remember what she was wearing right now – before she looked down and he grinned as realization dawned on her. His oversized shirt hung loosely over her form, just reaching her thighs but he could see that she wasn’t wearing anything apart from her underwear underneath. He glanced at her and let out a low chuckle at Pyrrha’s reddening face.

“I’m going to bed,” she murmured, pushing herself off the couch to make her way back to the bedroom.

Mercury stared after her, gaze drifting a bit lower. “You know, on second thought, that shirt doesn’t look so good on you. Take it off, won’t you?”

“Mercury!”

_And your knee socks._

With a grin, he followed her into the room, shutting the door behind him.                                                                                              

 


End file.
